Watashi No Hikari
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: AU. Sakuno Kobayashi is an orphan, abused and bullied. Ryoma "Prince" Echizen is stoic, cool and arrogant. When their two paths collide, sparks fly and hope ignites. Ryoma is her saviour and she is his light. In a world where the name "Sakuno" creates fear and death, Ryoma is the only one who can help her hold on to her diminishing sanity. Four-shot. RyoSaku. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the creator, author, publication or whatnot. Please support the official release.

**A/N:** Heyy! Sorry-I know I should probably be working on RotG, but I had a mini writer's block attack, and decided to clear my head by writing on a new topic, which, ironically, turned out to be PoT. Don't kill me-I felt kinda stressed when I began to write this, and so, the end product turned out to be shockingly dark-ish. Lol. It veers away from my usual work, but all the same ...

Hope you enjoy!

**** Note:** Blargh I changed my mind too many times ._. but I swear this is the friggin' last time XD 'kay, so I wrote that this fic would be a five-shot, but I decided to condense it 'cuz I really didn't want to have to post it each on a different chapt, so it's gonna be a two-shot - the first will the story in its whole, and the last will be the Epilogue. Yeshhh I promise, this is the LAST time I'm noodling this situation lol.**  
**

Please R&R. No flames.

**Warning:** Rated M for slight use of coarse language. No lemon, but angsty. Read to your own discretion.

* * *

**Watashi No Hikari**

* * *

It was useless. No matter how many times she begged, pleading and cried, nothing ever worked. They don't feel sympathy. Rather, Sakuno was certain they felt nothing at all, just a pool of obscured menace and hatred. A deep, deep pool, where, if one was not careful, they could drown in and never return. The sinister pits of agony. And here she was, dragged into it all unrightfully, but undeniably.

* * *

"You little bitch! I told you bring me a bottle of sake, not a fucking cup!" He snarled, his words harsh and angry, as his red, beady eyes glared at her.

"B-but, Kobayashi-sama, you'll be drunk," she stammered.

"Shut up, you little ass! _I'm_ the one giving orders! Now bring me that bottle—or I'll smash it into your pretty little face myself," he sneered, peering down at her with a lusty grin.

Sakuno swallowed audibly and scurried away to the kitchen.

"Mother? He wants more," she called softly as she shuffled towards the refrigerator.

"Again?" Her m—_step_-mother, she corrected herself mentally, turned around with a frown as she smoothed down her curly, neck-length hair. Her step-mother was good-looking, with a fine, toned body and gloriously smooth, black hair. Anyone who saw her might have mistaken her for belonging into a wealthy family, with her features (She _did _belong to a family of plentiful prosperity; however it all ended when her parents fell into debt). That is, until they saw her face. The right side of her visage was scarred heavily, rows of red blooming across her cheek and jagged cuts deeply lining her once-beautiful face.

"Why did you marry him, Mother?" Sakuno asked quietly.

Mika Kobayashi sighed and shook her head tiredly. "I had no choice, Sakuno. I never wanted this kind of life."

Sakuno gave her step-mother a sad, understanding nod, as they both shared the pain of living together with that monster of a man.

"Why don't you go up to your room while I deal with him?" Mika said with a half-hearted smile.

"Are you sure? I mean—" Sakuno started.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I know how to handle him," the black-haired woman assured the doubtful girl.

"I—okay. If you say so. Call me if there's any problem, okay?" Sakuno agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Mika repeated, picking up the bottle of whiskey that had previously sat at the kitchen counter and began to walk slowly towards the living room.

Sakuno held her breath and counted to ten before dashing up the stairs and rushing into her room.

She shut the door behind her and blew out a relieved sigh.

There was a loud crash from below and muffled shouting. Sakuno grimaced and looked down sadly.

_This can't go on forever,_ she thought. _He'll kill us all._

She threw off her blackened shirt that was coated with sweat and grease from working the entire morning and gazed at herself in the broken mirror that hung on the wall of her small attic bedroom.

Sakuno wasn't pretty. And she definitely wouldn't define herself as 'cute.' Her burgundy orbs, once filled with happiness, were drained and empty. Her silky, auburn hair … was dirtied, tangled and messy. Her body was shrunken with hunger, thin but strong after all the labour she'd been put through since she was seven. She was average height, perhaps an inch shorter due to her lack of dairy intake daily. In brief, she was skinny. Too skinny. She poked herself in the ribs and winced at the dark bruise that began to form at the spot. Despite her strength, she was still weak. Her health failed often, resulting to her step-father to scream and kick her in frustration when she was too sick to work.

_Sometimes,_ Sakuno thought miserably, _living like this isn't worth it. Death would be a much, much more pleasant option._

At the very least, the monster of the house had granted her one wish: to attend Seishun Academy.

* * *

"Hey, it's that Kobayashi kid!"

"Ewww … she's so bony!"

"Is she wearing rags to school? _Gross_ much …"

Sakuno's ears burned with embarrassment as she vainly attempted to pull her skirt down to cover up her knobbly knees.

Mika hadn't been able to afford a new uniform, so she'd gone to the second-hand store to pick out an older one. Kuro Kobayashi was cruel … he slept at home, pigging out with snacks as the two females of the family (if you could call it that) worked to support everything. Sakuno had dropped out of grade school to get a job as a home cook for several different owners, earning quite a bit of money. Yet it was all wasted because as soon as her greedy step-father saw it, he pounced on the little bundles of cash and immediately stepped out to buy some more drinks. Now, at the end of every month, he would come demanding for money, claiming that they 'owed' him.

_Owe him what? We don't owe him anything!_ Sakuno thought angrily.

Whispers and dirty glares were directed at her from all angles as she hurried to her first class. In spite of the students' pointed looks and nasty remarks, she found her first day of school exhilarating. _I'm really here! Finally. Even if it's only for a few hours, I'm free from __**him**__,_ she thought excitedly.

At last, she stood at the entrance to her new homeroom.

She took a deep breath and—

"You. Move. Now."

Sakuno's eyes widened and she turned around slowly.

In front of her stood the fattest person she'd ever seen.

His body was puffed out and blocked nearly the whole doorway, making him resemble a sumo wrestler, except with clothes on. Not that they fitted, though. The school uniform was tight against his skin and the front buttons were nearly bursting out of their seams. His eyes were small and had a manic gleam to them.

"O-oh. G-gomen," Sakuno stammered. She took a step back, but he narrowed his eyes.

"I said, _move!_" he hissed.

"I-I am," she stuttered, moving her left foot back but slipped on a piece of loose paper—

It was over in a blur. She crashed hard onto the cold, tiled ground with a loud _crack_ and her nose snapped.

The room was silent as the entire class turned to stare at her.

"O-ow," Sakuno whimpered, lifting her head up dizzily as she felt her broken nose. Blood streamed out of it and she coughed.

The fat boy reacted first.

He laughed mockingly and soon, the whole room full of student bodies began to ridicule her too.

"Hey, _Cinderella_, would you mind picking yourself up? We really don't want out classroom to be stained by your disgusting blood," one of the students called out disdainfully.

"Yeah!" Agreed another. "Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out from, you little fag?"

Sakuno choked down a sob and stood up unsteadily, her head still swimming from the loss of blood.

They continued taunting and calling her appalling names as she lifted her sleeve to wipe her nose, the stench of her own blood nauseating her.

"Stop it," Sakuno whispered.

"What's that, ugly? Did you just tell us to stop?" the fat boy still stood at the door, his huge arms half-crossed in sickening satisfaction.

"Stop it," she repeated.

The chanting increased in volume level and the large boy snickered.

"S-shut up!" Sakuno screamed.

The students stopped in shock and she scrambled to her feet. She pushed the three-hundred pound-er out of the way and ran out the doors of the academy, her eyes blurring with tears as she covered her still-bleeding nose with the now-soaked of her sleeve.

"What an idiot. We were just joking, geez," she heard one of the female students giggle nervously behind her as she fled the scene.

"Argh. Now we have to clean up her mess," another girl grumbled.

"Did you _see_ her though? It was _hilarious_! The floor looks like she'd just dripped an overdose of her period on it," the first teenager laughed spitefully.

_Why did it turn out like this?_

* * *

Sakuno had no idea where she was going. She simply let her feet carry her wherever they wanted to. Finally, she spotted the starting of what looked like to be a tennis court. It was empty, since all the proper students were supposed to be at their designated classes at the moment.

Sakuno had no idea where the infirmary was and she had no intention of letting _anyone_ see her at the state that was in right now. She reached the court and noticed a door marked '_Locker Room_.'

_Please, please, __**please**__ let it be empty,_ she pleaded silently as she touched the door and pushed it open.

Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief at sight of the vacant room. She pulled the door close behind her and left the lights off. Although she hated the darkness that crept upon her and threatened to swallow her whole, it felt better than being stuck in a space with bright, florescent lights shining on her face. She slumped against the wall and slid down resignedly.

_Why did Kuro have to interfere with my world so much? A day … all I wanted was a day away from him … and yet, he still manages to ruin everything …_

* * *

"Hello?"

Sakuno lifted her head, blinking blearily. She hadn't realized that she'd drifted off. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the face of a male figure looming over her. She rubbed her eyes and brushed away dried tears.

"W-who are you?" she said softly.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. I'm Takeshi Momoshiro," the body replied in a cheerful tone.

"A-ano … Nice to meet you, Momoshiro-sempai," Sakuno said quietly. "I'm Sakuno."

"Ah, Sakuno-chan! Don't be shy. Just call me Momo," the boy said with a wide smile.

"Iie data."

Sakuno glanced behind Momo and noticed six other figures staring at her curiously.

"E-eto … gomenasai, minna," she rose to her feet unsteadily and bowed.

"Wait! What happened and why were you here, nya?" a new character asked.

"According to my data," stated another, "she is Sakuno Kobayashi." When he turned around, Sakuno realized that he was wearing glasses and a small notebook sat open on his left hand.

"Hai. I'm Sakuno Kobayashi," she said bitterly, looking down.

"Nice to meet you, Sakuno-chan! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, nya," he had vivid red hair and plaster on his right cheek. He greeted her with a merry smile.

"I'm Takashi Kawamura," his hair was light brown, straightened in an odd style, but Sakuno assumed it must've been popular. He had a timid smile.

"Kaoru Kaidoh, fshuu," she found it peculiar for him to hiss his words, but Momo later assured her that that was how his speech was like (earning a punch from Kaidoh). Kaidoh wore a yellow bandana over his short black hair.

"Iie data. I'm Sadaharu Inui," he had fairly short and spiky black hair, his eyes hidden behind the gleam of his glasses.

"Hello, Sakuno-chan. I'm Shusuke Fuji," his calm, serene aura immediately comforted her, thought she wondered why his eyes remained closed.

"It was nice meeting you all," Sakuno said softly. "Thank you for not hurting me." She made a move towards the locker door, but Fuji stopped her.

"What's that, Sakuno-chan?" he asked, pointed at her sleeve. She peeked at her formerly white sweater that she'd thrown over her uniform that morning—only to find it caked with layers of blood and parched tears.

"I-it's nothing," she stammered.

"According to my data," Inui cleared his throat, "it would seem that you were the one that tripped and fractured your nose?"

Sakuno nodded abashedly. "Yes."

"Come on, Sakuno-chan! Let's clean it up before it becomes a permanent stain!" Eiji urged her.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Kikumaru-sempai," she replied wryly. "But arigato for your concern." She bowed again and walked quickly towards the door—

"Sakuno Kobayashi. What happened to you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fuji! What kind of question is that?!" she heard Momo reprimand crossly.

"No. He's right," Sakuno took a deep breath and faced them.

"You have to understand something. Being around me will only cause death."

* * *

Kuro and Mika Kobayashi … both of them were her foster parents. Sakuno promised herself that she wouldn't grow attached to them (not that she would Kuro. She would be extremely glad to be out from his leering eyes all the more). Or anyone, for that matter. Ever since her real parents had died in a car crash at the age of six, she'd been passed around in many different homes, but always ending up at the orphanage in a matter of months. Why? Because every family she'd been with so far … had ended up in some kind of tragedy. It wasn't her fault.

The deaths … she had nothing to do with them. And yet … people were so willing to blame her for it. No one was keen to keep Sakuno around longer than their contract sustained. She was constantly shifted, from one family to the next. All of them treated her with caution and wariness, as if expecting her to blow up their home any second. The last family unit she'd been with had had twins. Two girls with striking blonde hair. One afternoon, when the three of them were skipping down the road to the park … one of the twins, she'd been pushed aside by a pedestrian and had toppled over onto the street. Sakuno … she'd been standing right next to her when it happened. She could only stare in horror, unable to do anything … The twin, she died. Ran over by a passing car, died of blood loss. At the last moment, she'd gurgled out Sakuno's name. Suddenly, she was tainted. She was deemed a murderer. Their eyes … they were once so kind, now so icy and distrusting. The only living twin … she shunned Sakuno away, yelling and shrieking at her, demanding for her to return her precious sister back. And so, she ended up with the Kobayashi's. They were the last willing people to accept them into their homes. Now Sakuno could see why Mika needed someone like her in her life. Kuro … he was a monster. A demon spawned from Hell. And there was no way they could escape from his grasp.

* * *

"Do you understand now? So please … don't be near me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't be kind to me," Sakuno pleaded.

The tennis team (she later discovered) sat around her in a small circle, still inside the locker room as she explained briefly about the dreaded curse she knew she'd been placed upon.

"But it wasn't your fault, nya!" Eiji exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know. I wish I could believe that. My real parents, too … they died because of me," she fought back tears; she thought she was all cried out, but here she was, spilling her darkest fears to these people, the _first_ people who'd shown her respect and compassion.

"Iie data. That's impossible. Your being or not being there wouldn't have prevented the crash," Inui informed her.

"That's right. Things happen for a reason, Sakuno-chan. Don't be too hard on yourself," Takashi said shyly.

(Momo considered handing him a racket, but it would probably scare Sakuno off, so he simply patted him on the back for his words.)

"Arigato, minna. I'm really glad I got to meet people like you," Sakuno said wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Fuji said suddenly. "Are you not planning to come back, Sakuno-chan?"

"Gomen. You must think of me as a coward, to run away like this, but I came here to find a bit of freedom … to hopefully meet people such as you," Sakuno said desolately.

"And I'm glad I did. Arigato," she repeated. She dusted her skirt as she stood up once more (her sleeve was clean, as to Fuji's insistence), and bowed repeatedly.

"But—" Momo started.

"Kobayashi. There is only a 67% chance of you surviving if you return to your old routine," Inui asserted quietly.

Sakuno didn't bother asking him how he knew. The tennis team had told her that he was the '_Data man_.' ("He plays tennis using his notebook too, nya," Eiji had added with a wide grin.)

"You're right, Inui-sempai. But it seems like a much more appealing alternative," Sakuno sighed. "Besides I'm sure that … my death would satisfy many, many people."

The tennis team was stunned. She sounded like she'd given up all reasons to live and was considering …

"Sakuno-chan! You're not thinking of suicide, are you?!" Momo cried, shocked.

She laughed hollowly. "Momo-sempai … I've tried. I've tried so, so hard. But it seems like Kami-sama is intent on punishing me."

"Wha—"

"What are you still doing here?! Forty laps, everyone!" the tennis captain (Sakuno assumed) barreled in and barked orders. The team clambered onto their feet and began frantically tearing their bags open to find their rackets before flying out the door.

"Come back tomorrow, okay, Sakuno-chan?" Momo called as he pushed Takashi and Eiji out.

"Promise, nya!" the red-headed player said sternly.

"I—"

"Momoshiro! Fifty laps!" Tezuka ordered.

"Gahhh! Why meee?" he wailed as he began jogging around the courts.

Sakuno smiled slightly at the sandy-haired boy's antics and swiftly made her way out the room and started sprinting towards the academy's gates. At the moment, all she wanted was to go 'home' … even if fractured death in that hell was where her nightmares began.

* * *

"Hey Inui, do you know where Ochibi is?" Momo wondered idly.

"There's a 25% chance that he's sick, 62% chance he's off on another tournament and 13% chance he's skipping school," Inui reported.

"I bet he would've loved to meet Sakuno-chan, nya," Eiji joined in gleefully.

"I don't know … she's not like the other girls," Takashi said quietly.

"Exactly," Momo said with an evil grin.

"Fshuu. What makes you think he'll like her?" Kaidoh sneered.

"Echizen is unpredictable. Who knows? Maybe Sakuno-chan really is the one for him," Fuji's intelligent blue eyes glinted in the afternoon sun.

"Her story … is one worth watching unfold."

* * *

"Hey Kobayashi! Come 'ere!"

Sakuno glanced up warily and glimpsed three, beefy, wide boys who looked like they were around her age.

"N-nani?" she said cautiously.

"Come here," the middle one coaxed with a sickening smile.

"N-no," Sakuno stammered, taking a step back. She turned to run, but the muscular one grabbed her wrist and yanked her roughly. She yelped and fought back tears. _Why?_ She thought. _Why does this always happen to me? I just wanted a normal life …_

Even with all the hard work she was put through, she still bruised easily, and a large purple mark began to form where the boy's hand still griped her.

"W-what do you want?" Sakuno said through gritted teeth. "I don't have any money."

"We don't want your money," the left one replied with a ghastly sneer.

"L-let me go," Sakuno commanded faintly.

"Ooh little missy here says she wants me to do her in," the guy smirked and squeezed her tighter. She stifled a scream as she felt her bone sprain.

The leader cracked his knuckles and leered down at her with a disgusting look in his eyes. Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact she knew was going to come.

.

.

.

There was a whoosh of wind, a loud _crunch_ and then—it was silent.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

The most magnificent, golden orbs stared back at her.

* * *

Even before Momo called him, Ryoma knew something was up.

Usually, he ignored all the normal school buzz around him (because it typically always about him), but today, it seemed like _everyone_ was gossiping in the halls. He rolled his eyes when he noticed two girls gawking at him and whispering.

"What _is_ it with these people?" Ryoma grumbled as he plopped down onto his seat. He leaned back against his chair and gazed out the window lazily.

"Echizen."

He glanced back to the board languidly and his homeroom teacher tapped her foot impatiently.

"You're father asked you to bring this to him," she handed him a large brown package and he eyed it suspiciously.

"What does baka Ojai want now?" Ryoma sighed and tucked the parcel under his arm, snatched his tennis racket and slung it over his shoulder before he nodded curtly to the teacher in thanks and slid open the door.

Little did he know … fate was playing his strings.

It wasn't until later that he'd realize she was heaven-sent.

* * *

Ryoma took off his hat and ruffled his jade locks, exhaling deeply, before replacing his Fila cap back on. His steps quickened as he neared the academy, keen to begin training after missing it yesterday. _Baka Ojai,_ he groused as he turned around the corner.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

The hand reared back and began to swing towards her—

Before he even knew what he was doing, his hand lunged out and he punched the portly boy in the face. His cheek began to swell and his minuscule eyes turned around in shock before he met eyes with Ryoma's glaring ones.

Ryoma paid no attention to the three moron idiots who were all staring at him like he just announced he was pregnant, and knelt swiftly in front of the petite girl who was still frozen solid, her eyes pinched close, her hand clenched in fists.

Despite her posture, he found her oddly charming in a way he'd never imagined. Her small nose scrunched up in concentration, her pink lips set in a frown, her long brown hair kept in two messy braids.

He hesitated as he reached a hand out—

Her eyes shot open and he gazed into them in wonder. They were a light shade of burgundy, and seemed to hide something in its depth. But something was wrong … her eyes were dull, lacking the normal gleam most people had that determined their emotions. Instead, they were serious and miserable. He opened his mouth to ask when the girl suddenly gasped.

"W-who … are you …?"

* * *

The mysterious teenager blinked in surprise and Sakuno frowned. She looked over his shoulder and spotted the other three rebels who were scrambling away hastily, before locking her attention on the person before her.

He had sharp, yellow eyes that reminded Sakuno of a cat, his eyes seemingly boring into her intently, as though reading her soul. His hair was a rare hue of navy blue and dark green (complete with a white cap) which Sakuno was tempted to run a hand through, but she held back. A creepy stranger who touches someone's hair out of the blue? Erm … no.

His body was strong and lean, wearing a blue-and-white jersey, unbuttoned and a uniform Sakuno recognized (with relief) as Seishun Academy's. On his back was strapped a long, black object which she suspected held a racket of some sort underneath the protecting cover.

"Are you okay?"

She jolted out of her thoughts as the boy's soft yet slightly edged voice spoke.

"H-hai. I-I'm fine," she cursed inwardly for stumbling again as she abruptly began struggling to her feet.

"You're hurt."

"N-no. I-I'm okay," she lied as she hid her broken hand behind her back, the uninjured arm gripping the wall as she attempted to rise, only to fall when her knees shook uncontrollably.

"Wobbly knees," he noted. Sakuno grimaced.

"A-ano … who are you?" she asked shyly.

"… Ryoma Echizen," he said finally. She was sure he'd already known about her low status, so she was caught completely by surprise when he waited for her to give her own name.

"Sakuno … Kobayashi," she murmured, her gaze drifting and settling on the shadowed ground, afraid of his reaction.

"Kobayashi," he paused. For some unknown reason, the name felt wrong, like it didn't belong at all.

"E-eto … onegai … p-please don't call me that," Sakuno winced and looked down at her hands.

Ryoma studied her carefully before shrugging it off.

"Okay," he said easily. "Sakuno, then."

Tingles ran up her arm and she blushed. "Arigato."

"Hn."

Silence hung over them awkwardly for a moment before Sakuno took a deep breath and put on a brave smile.

"Arigato, Echizen-san, for saving me," she said, clambering back onto two legs and bowing.

"Hn." Ryoma disliked the way she said his name. _Call me Ryoma,_ he wanted to say, but he shook it off. He'd never requested a female to do so before (besides his cousins who called him that anyway), and he found it odd and unexpected that he would have the urge to ask a stranger he met merely a few moments ago.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the school building.

"E-ehhh? W-where are we going?" Sakuno asked, struggling to pull her hand free, her cheeks burning.

"Nurse," Ryoma grunted, kicking open the double doors and forcing her down on the white hospital bed.

"A-ano … I'm okay, Echizen-san," she stammered, clutching at her skirt nervously.

"No, you're not," he said curtly, not baring the slightest glance around the room as he opened the first-aid kit that had formerly taken its seat on the desk beside the bed in which she sat.

"Give me your hand," he said briskly, lifting her damaged hand and smoothing it with cream. Sakuno suppressed the sigh of relief that threatened to escape when Ryoma, very gently, pressed his fingers gingerly against her wrecked wrist, soothing the pain. She welcomed the feeling of being cared for (the very first time), liking the way his skin felt against hers. He examined it closely before announcing, "There's a slight strain in your bones, but it's not broken."

Sakuno nodded with reprieve; if her wrist _was_, indeed, broken, Kuro would _kill_ her. Perhaps not literally (as she would have liked), but figuratively speaking, and would most obviously sentence her to additional manual labour work on top of all the other jobs she had. _When would this ever end?_

"The nurse isn't here today, so go have your injury checked later on," Ryoma's order shook Sakuno from her thoughts for the second time that day.

"H-huh? O-oh, arigato," she said quickly, leaping from her seat and bowing repetitively as she watched him pack away the supplies.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Ryoma said irritably, referring to her habit of bowing whenever she apologized.

"N-nani? Oh. It's necessary," Sakuno replied mechanically. She had been trained from a child to respect and obey the rules and commands of her masters.

Ryoma remained silent and simply observed her with his piercing, golden eyes.

"E-eto … a-arigato. Gomenasai for bothering you. Ja ne, Echizen-san," Sakuno gave him a small smile and he found himself wishing she would do that more often.

"Hn," he stepped aside, his eyes still trained on her, as Sakuno hurried out the door, giving him a final wave. He nodded back.

Ryoma took a deep breath and threw his tennis racket over his shoulder once more as he, too, exited the hospital wing of the school.

_Sakuno Kobayashi …_ _no, no,_ he shook his head and focused on his own, steady breathing.

_Tennis, tennis, tennis, _he chanted over and over in his mind as he jogged towards the tennis court.

"Oi! Ochibi! You're late!" Momo called as he reached them. Ryoma set down his equipment and started the standard stretches before a game, ignoring the insistent male that continued to pester him. Tezuka gave him a brief nod before returning to his gaze to the clipboard he currently held.

"What d'ya want, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma snapped finally.

"Echizen. Any explanation for your lack of precise timing?" Fuji said quietly, smiling.

_Sadistic as ever,_ Ryoma thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I met a girl," he answered tersely. He groaned inwardly, however, when he realized his mistake.

"A _girl_, you say?" Fuji leaned in, interested.

"Whaaaa? Ochibi met a girl, nya?" Eiji bounded over.

"How did you manage _that_ before sending them off crying?" Momo asked.

"I helped her, that's all," Ryoma replied, annoyed. He bent down to tie his shoe laces when he heard Inui say, "Is this girl, by any chance, _Sakuno Kobayashi_?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," his head shot up and he sent Inui a suspicious glare. "Why?"

Before the data man could respond, however, the captain interrupted them with a frown. "Too much chit-chat. Fifty laps, everyone."

Momo grumbled under his breath but did what he was told, in fear that Tezuka would change his mind to sixty (which did happen).

Even in with only vague curiosity about Inui's knowledge, Ryoma found himself conjuring up Sakuno's cheerless smile that cracked his cool façade as he ran.

Unbeknownst to him, Ryoma would think about her frequently afterwards, wondering about the mystifying loneliness that had pooled in her gaze that day.

* * *

Sakuno grunted under the weight of the pile of heavy papers she held in her hands as she made her way carefully through the corridors of the academy, turning a blind eye to the pitying whispers of the students that occupied the hallways.

She sighed in frustration as she felt her hand slip again. She paused to steady the load before setting out towards the stairs that lead down to the art room.

Sakuno took a tentative step, receding from the flat floor as she balanced the papers and carried on her journey, deeming it safe to take another pace.

Another student walked along beside her, watching her with cruel eyes, offering no assistance as she grabbed blindly for the railing. The other girl stuck her foot out and—Sakuno felt herself flying, no, _tumbling_ down the stairs, the floor growing bigger at an alarming rate. She snapped her eyes shut, her heart thudding monotonously as she braced for impact. "Accidents" like this felt like old news for her. Everyone in the school was out to get her, simply because she donned the name "Kobayashi," as if she was a doll they could simply throw around until it broke.

_Not exactly the best way to die,_ Sakuno mused absentmindedly. She had long given up trying.

The tiles grew closer and closer—

The first thing she registered was warmth. Was death supposed to be warm? She didn't know. Something was pulsing beneath her hand …

"Oi. Sakuno," someone was shaking her.

She shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. It was _him_ again. She knew it. He was the only one bold enough to actually touch her without flinching away in disgust.

Sure enough, as soon as her vision cleared, Ryoma Echizen stood before her. Again.

"Echizen-san. Please, stop this," Sakuno sighed, pushing him away.

Ryoma blinked and frowned. "What?"

"Stop saving me," she whispered.

"Why?" he demanded.

Sakuno laughed colourlessly. He recoiled ever-so-slightly.

"Don't you _see_? Or are you just blind?" Words. Words were all she had left now. And she would use them to drive him away. And yet … and yet. She really should've known better. Words had no effect on Ryoma "Prince" Echizen.

* * *

Days. Weeks. Hell, maybe even _months_ had passed since their first meeting. Sakuno didn't bother to count. It would soon be over anyways, this pathetic dream of hers. He came in and swept her off her feet, saved her from her perpetual, pending end. But _why_?

Sakuno had long given up trying.

Her life at 'home' was still a living nightmare, if only more bearable after _he_ had intruded. Kuro punished her daily, but still allowed her to maintain her enrollment at Seishun Academy … most likely due to Mika's persuasion. How, Sakuno had no idea. But she was immensely grateful.

The tennis team … they supported her, invited her to join them as one of their own. She had also taken up tennis, and found it a good pastime, finding that she had skill.

And Ryoma … he remained the same as ever. Stoic, cool, arrogant, dense. She hadn't realized how important he was, though, until a couple of his fangirls cornered her the first day he'd lolled his head around and spoke to her and no one else. Not that he ever spoke to anyone during _any_ time of the day, unless it was his sempai-tachi … or her, surprisingly. His fangirls threatened her, beat her, tortured her … but it was like paradise compared to Kuro. And so she stayed.

Rumors had spread across the school that Ryoma was 'dating' the 'bitch' (as described by Lai, the 'head' of the assholes—as described by Momo [earning a smack from Eiji for language]), causing Sakuno to be the main target of everyone's anger. It was a miracle the teachers never noticed.

The tripping-down-the-20-steps-stairs was only one of the other thousands the students had attempted on her. It was quite obvious. Sakuno had suggested—no, pleaded—Ryoma to stay away from her so he wouldn't get hurt in the process, but he flat out refused. He was the one that saved her, _every time_.

_He pities me,_ Sakuno reminded herself. _That's the only reason why he insists on accompanying me everywhere. He doesn't want blood stained on him. Especially not __**my**__ blood._

Yes, that was the only reason why. The only, _logical_ explanation to his odd behaviour. His—dare she say it?—_possessive _behaviour.

* * *

_What the hell?_ Ryoma was furious. Was she so driven that she would even sink low as to _insult_ him? Over his time with her, he had never once heard her curse. Or aim any rude words to _anyone_, regardless of what they did. He was caught off-guard by her tolerance for the violence against her. But _why_?

He couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since she'd found out about his social status at the academy, she'd refused to make eye-contact with him, speak to him or touch him. _Ahhhhh_! He was losing his mind. Never before had a female controlled him like her, he snorted, _no one_ had ever dominated his mind constantly the way she did.

He craved her touch. Her soft, enticing touch. She was beautiful. An angel, in his eyes. Someone who was sent purely to free him from the chains of his non-existent emotions. And yet … and yet. Sakuno herself was emotionless. She kept herself in tight concealment, only allowing it to slip when she was with the tennis team, or alone with him. _Was I like that, too?_ Ryoma wondered. He continued to keep his cool during school periods, but he knew he'd started caring. He rediscovered his heart. The feelings that came along with it.

It all started with a chance meeting …

_But now she won't even look at me, damn it!_

* * *

Ryoma scowled and scooped up all the sheets of paper that had scattered in Sakuno's fall in barely a minute, before thrusting them into her hands and storming away.

Sakuno sighed heavily._ This is the only way … right?_

* * *

Peace and quiet. That was all the wanted. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

Ryoma glowered as he lay down wearily on the rooftop, his hands posed casually behind his head, his posture relaxed, but it was clear he was anything _but_ relaxed. He was tense, stiff and angry.

Why?

Because of the little vixen that continued to repudiate his presence. Sakuno Kobayashi.

_Stupid girl,_ Ryoma thought irritably. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the warm, summer breeze filter through his nerves.

He waited.

.

.

.

A click. A sigh. Footsteps.

They stopped a meter away from him, hesitating.

Ryoma's eyes remained closed.

Another sigh. Shuffling of plastic.

His stomach grumbled.

Heat crept up his neck and the person next to him giggled.

"Ryoma," the figure called softly.

He opened his eyes resignedly and tilted his eyes to look at her.

"Sakuno."

She blushed. He liked how she looked, cheeks tinted with pink.

"Y-you must b-be hungry, R-Ryoma-kun," she stammered, pushing a boxed bento towards him.

He glanced down briefly. _How did she know his favourite was Japanese style?_

"Y-you seemed to l-like the onigiri I m-made last t-time," Sakuno said shyly.

_Oh._

"Hn."

It was his way of saying 'thank you,' something few people understood. She was one of them.

Sakuno smiled. It was a quiet, half-smile.

"_I'm not good at smiling anymore_," she'd told him when he commented the fact.

"_Why_?" he'd asked curiously.

"_It's self-indulgent. I wasn't allowed to smile_," she'd replied forlornly, gazing down at her feet.

He'd said nothing, resorted to only watching. Watching several unhidden emotions flicker across her face until it settled to shadowed interest.

"_Why do you ask?_"

"_I like it when you smile_."

It lit up her face. It complimented her eyes. Her eyes … they shined, putting the stars to shame. She glowed with pleasure. Something warm blossomed inside him when she showered him with her rare, special smiles.

"Ryoma-kun."

His name fell from her lips like a waterfall. They had grown closer, and he'd decided that "Echizen-san" wouldn't cut it anymore. And now … He suddenly wanted more. Wanted to hear her repeat it, over and over … wanted it to be the first and last thing she would ever think of. As if the whole purpose of his name was to be spoken by her.

He tilted his head up enquiringly. "Hm?"

"I—"

Ryoma stopped listening.

The wind whispered through the air, a gust catching Sakuno's ribbon and carrying it away. He watched, entranced, as her long, auburn hair became undone. They drifted down her shoulders, to her waist, soft and silky, his hands itching to touch it, to run his hand through it …

They framed her heart-shaped face, inciting him closer. Something stirred within him and he leaned in, their foreheads touching.

Sakuno had stopped talking, eyes wide as she waited.

Waited for what?

_She was so beautiful._

"Sakuno," Ryoma breathed, tugging her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent of roses and chocolate.

Did she have any idea how tempting she was?

_She's mine._ A voice growled in Ryoma's conscience and he wholeheartedly agreed.

_Mine, mine, mine. All mine._

Sakuno stiffened before relaxing in his arms, returning the embrace as he brought his head up to gaze into her radiant, burgundy orbs that returned his stare questioningly. She didn't resist as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Softly, gently. So unlike his normal behaviour, because he wanted to treasure her. Wanted to show her how much she meant to him. How much he cherished her. How much he needed her.

Sakuno's lips were like velvet, red and seductive. Ryoma fought for control as he felt himself grow excited.

_Claim her,_ a voice hissed.

_No. Not like this. She's not ready. I need to show her …_ he struggled with his desires.

The quiet moan that escaped from her mouth didn't help. He felt the last of his self-control slipping away as he fitted her soft frame against his hard, masculine one. Like a puzzle. They fit together perfectly.

Sakuno gripped his shirt as she kissed him back fiercely.

They separated reluctantly when oxygen became a problem.

"R-Ryoma-kun, w-what …?" she struggled for words as she panted for air.

He watched her with half-lidded eyes.

"I love you."

The words slipped from his mouth abruptly. He felt surprised, but knew that they were true. So very, very true.

"W-what?" Sakuno whispered.

"I said I—"

"No. No!" she shouted, eyes darting around wildly as if waiting for an ambush. She pushed him away and he fell on his butt.

He stared at her, shocked, his ears ringing.

Was she rejecting him? He had been so sure …

"Sakuno, what …?"

"No, no," she whispered, horrified as she backed away from him, shaking her head vigorously. "This can't be."

"Why?" Ryoma shot to his feet and snatched her wrist, suddenly enraged. "Why, Sakuno? _Why_ can't it be true? Huh?"

She only gazed him with sad, pensive eyes that begged him to understand.

"_Why?_" he repeated angrily.

"B-because I don't love you," her voice broke.

Ryoma stared at her, shocked. His grip loosened. "W-what?"

"I-I'm sorry, R-Ryoma-kun, but I don't like you," she closed her eyes, as if in pained.

He stood, frozen.

She stood, waiting.

He started to laugh. Hollowly, emotionlessly, bitterly.

"So you were just playing me the entire time?" he said scathingly.

Sakuno flinched. "N-no, R-Ryo—"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled. "Don't call me that." He was breathing heavily, eyes flashing.

"I was a fool," he said with an empty smile.

Sakuno took a deep breath.

"That's right. I was only playing you. You see, my name was contaminated. I was dirty. And there you were, the "Prince." I needed you to help me, to erase me from my curse. Too bad it didn't work. You're pathetic. The "Prince" of Tennis, captured by poor Sakuno Kobayashi," she said impassively with a blank smile.

It didn't reach her eyes, however, and a flicker of doubt crossed his mind.

But then … _"I don't love you."_

_"I don't like you."_

_"I was only playing you."_

_"You're pathetic."_

"Fuck you," he hissed. His heart had just healed … and here she was, breaking it all over again. _You really are pathetic, Ryoma._

Sakuno cringed. He'd never used such strong language.

"Get out." His bangs covered his face, his voice threatening.

She bowed her head and rushed away. "I'm sorry."

The roof door slammed behind her and Ryoma fell to his knees.

"Ryoma no baka," he whispered brokenly, burying his face in his hands.

The sky darkened and rain began to fall.

They pelted from the sky, as if crying for his loss. His clothes were soaked in seconds.

Ryoma tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the rain stream down his face, mingling with his own, salty tears.

_"You have to watch out for that Sakuno Kobayashi. She's dangerous."_

_"I heard she killed her parents."_

_"She doesn't have any feelings. Don't get close to her."_

**_"Don't touch me, Ryoma-kun. If you're near me, you can only get hurt."_**

Ah. So that was what she meant.

_You really are pathetic, Ryoma._

* * *

"You fucking bitch! How many times have I told you not to fold it this way?! You wretched little ass!"

It was happening again. _When will it ever end?_

Kuro, yelling at her for doing something wrong.

Mika, trying to appease him.

Sakuno, abused.

But this time, something was different.

Kuro seemed harsher than usual (if that was even possible), his beady little eyes sharper.

"Tell me, you wench. How long have you been talking to him?!" he shook her shoulders hard, her head ringing as she tried to sort out his slurred words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kobayashi-sama."

"Liar! Don't try to sell me that crap," he snapped.

Sakuno was confused. What the heck was he blabbering about?

"That Echizen shit! That fucking kid! _How long have you been talking to him_?!" Kuro screamed.

She gasped. _How had he known? _She never talked about him in the house, nor was she ever seen in public with him, except for school …

"H-how …?"

"I had you tailed, bitch," he snarled, a cruel smile forming on his cracked lips. "You think you can escape me? Never!"

She shouldn't have been surprised. Really. After all, she'd known from the start that there was no getaway. But she'd unconsciously allowed hope to bloom in her heart when she'd meet _him_. Serves her right for letting her guard down.

"Kuro, that's enough," Mika's calm voice sliced through her swirling thoughts.

"Shut up!" Kuro swiped at Mika and she stumbled, knocking over a vase, shattering it against the ground and she fell.

Sakuno sat, completely caught off-guard by his appalling revelation and her own heart-wrenching sadness.

Kuro released her, and she blinked. _What …?_

"Oh no, missy. This is _far_ from over," he smirked maliciously when he saw her confusion.

_Ah. Of course._

There was a loud jingle as Kuro snapped his belt free from his pants.

"I want you to count, bitch."

Sakuno swallowed thickly.

_SLAP._

"O-one." Her voice was weak.

"Louder!" His voice was spiteful.

_SLAP._

"Two." A dull pain had formed on her behind, but she ignored it.

He was right; this was _far_ from over.

* * *

"Oi, Seishonen."

Ryoma rolled over.

"Seishonen."

He put a pillow over his ears.

"Seishonen!"

He burrowed deeper into his covers.

"Oi brat!"

"**What?!**" Ryoma exploded, leaping from his bed.

He glared at the figure leaning on his doorframe.

Nanjirō Echizen smirked.

"What d'ya want, Baka Ojai?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Breakfast's ready," his father drawled.

"Not hungry," Ryoma muttered, paddling to his closet.

Nanjirō watched his son as he rummaged through his clothes.

"What?" Ryoma noticed his stare as he shrugged on his tennis jersey over his uniform.

"…nothing," Nanjirō replied, a perverted smile on his face. "Ne, Seishonen, you find a girl yet?" he winked.

Ryoma froze briefly before forcing out a, "Baka Ojai. Get out," smashing the door behind his father as he laughed loudly.

Even to his best efforts, Ryoma couldn't help but wonder; _is she coming to school today?_

He immediately erased that thought, however, and continued dressing.

He was determined to forget her, once and for all.

* * *

It's been days. Weeks.

Ryoma was at the edge of his patience.

So what if they avoided each other every passing second? So what if she never meets his eyes? So what if she immediately exits the room when he walks in? So what if they never talked?

It's not like he cared.

_Ah, screw it,_ he grumbled. So what if he still liked her? Even if she _did_ break his heart … he knew that there must've been a reason. A _real_ reason.

Not the bullshit that she'd blurted before.

Inui had convinced him of that.

_"Echizen. Sakuno Kobayashi is kind. That much, I am certain. I researched her past. It seems like she'd had some unfortunate accidents, however none of them were her fault entirely. Do not lose hope so quickly,"_ Inui had stated, and Ryoma was slightly dumbfounded by his almost gentle tone.

_"There is only 15% chance that she was telling the truth. On the other hand, the remaining 85% says otherwise. It is most probable that she was lying,"_ he'd added matter-of-factly after, sounding business-like as usual.

_He saw right through me,_ Ryoma thought wryly. Well, they didn't call him the 'Data Man' for nothing. Inui knew just about everything about everyone. And if he didn't … well, he'd hit the sleuthing.

_So she must've been lying._

After spending so much time with her, Ryoma knew what she was like. She was quiet, compassionate, sympathetic, kind-hearted … so then, _why? Why_ did she say those things?

Questions with no answers. Ah, the cocky tennis Prince finally shook to his very core. _Love … how troublesome. And yet, without it, life would be meaningless._

Ryoma suspected it had something to do with her family, but he never pried. Well, something was wrong, that was much was obvious. He never bothered to ask her because every time he tried, she'd simply maneuver away from the topic hastily, fists clenched, body shaking. It pained him to see her like that, so he stopped.

Oh, he tried asking his sempai-tachi, but they were as useless as ever. All they could muster up was a feeble, "_it's not good_." Duh, of _course_ it's _not good_, but just _why_ is it not good? Lack of food? (Well, she _was_ pretty skinny …) Lack of money? (Her clothes were _way_ too short …) Or was it just her family in general? (She never talked about them …)

Even Inui wouldn't give him the full details. All he said was, "_it's hurting her._"

Ryoma was confused. Sure, maybe the situation might've been bad, but she'd always come to school, bright and somewhat cheery. Maybe not as cheery as he would've liked, but still …

She was okay … right?

* * *

"Sakuno."

She looked up. The figure was blurry.

She blinked and brought a hand to wipe her eyes.

Wet. Salty.

_Oh …_ she was crying. _Why?_

A white laced handkerchief appeared at the edge of her vision. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful, soft material with her tarnished hands and filthy tears that leaked from her orbs.

"Sakuno."

She looked up. Her foresight cleared.

"Mika," she croaked.

"Your body."

Sakuno looked down. Her body … she gasped.

Red, raw and bleeding. Cuts and bruises numbered her arms, hands, legs and face. Angry welts began to appear on her thighs, and she was suddenly aware of the painful throbs that echoed through her excruciatingly. Her nerves were on fire.

Dry sobs wracked her frame as she shook uncontrollably.

She wanted to scream. To shout to the skies. But she knew it was useless, a waste of time and energy.

_Oh, Kami-sama … why?_ She thought despairingly.

"Sakuno."

"Mika," she whispered. Oh, she was tired. So, so tired …

"Oh, Sakuno, I'm so sorry," something wet splashed onto Sakuno's cheek and she touched it uncomprehendingly.

_Oh …_ the older woman was crying. _Why?_

Questions with no answers.

_"People don't cry because they're weak. They cry because they've been strong for too long," _her mother used to tell her.

_"It's okay to cry, Sakuno. It's good to let your feelings out."_

_"You need to demonstrate forgiveness to others, even when they can't for themselves."_

_"Remember your true nature. We named you 'Sakuno' for your generosity and understanding."_

_"Don't let others break you."_

_"Never lose sight of who you really are."_

Sakuno lifted her head. Mika sat in front of her, stunning face scarred, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sakuno," Mika sobbed.

"Why?" she asked plainly.

"I should've never adopted you to this cursed family," the mistress whispered regretfully. "I made a horrible, terrible mistake. You don't belong here. I begged him to allow me to take you in … because I wanted someone to take the pain away," she confessed, "but now I realize that it's wrong to have me ruin your life this way."

Sakuno was silent. Yes, it was true. The pigtailed girl never wanted to live a life like this. But the way things had turned out before …

"Thank you, Mika-san," she smiled kindly, touching her step-mother's hair briefly before pulling back.

Mika gazed at her, shocked.

"You're right. I never wished for this," she went on, and the older woman's face clouded with shame, "but I am thankful, grateful to you."

Sakuno ignored Mika's look of disbelief and continued, "because you rescued me from a much darker fate. For that, I am forevermore gratified."

"We'll get you out, Sakuno," Mika promised with a watery smile.

Sakuno laughed lightly.

"It's okay. I already gave up a long time ago."

* * *

**-pok-**

_Where was she?_

**-pok-**

_Maybe she's late._

**-pok-**

_Yeah, right. She's never late._

**-pok-**

_She's avoiding you, remember?_

**-pok-**

_Oh yeah …_

**-pok-**

This was getting nowhere. Ryoma had arrived at the tennis courts after school an hour early, hoping to catch Sakuno before the tennis team entered, but no luck.

It had been twenty minutes already, and he was impatient, bored out of his mind. And so, what better else to do than play tennis? Against the wall, that is.

**-pok-**

Ryoma caught the ball as it bounced back.

He sighed, wiping his brow with his towel that was wrung over his shoulders.

_Come on, come on …_

He knew Sakuno always appeared earlier at the courts to warm herself up before training side-by-side with the boys' tennis team (off-courts), watching and learning different techniques.

Ryoma recalled her flushed face when she was praised unexpectedly by Tezuka (which was so infrequent it was almost impossible) as he fingered the sweatband on his wrist.

Minutes ticked by.

_Damn! Where is that stupid girl?_

He almost decided to leave and instead wait until after practice, when a figure abruptly bumped into him as they rounded the corner.

"Ow," he scowled, rubbing his forehead. "Watch where you're going."

"O-oh, gomen-," the person started, but then realized who they were talking to.

"Oh. It's you."

Ryoma looked up, startled by their hostile tone.

"Sakuno?"

* * *

She cursed under her breath. Really, her luck was rotten.

"Hello, Echizen-san," she said warily.

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked irritably. Geez, it's not like she just flew from outer space and landed in front of him. She didn't see what was so interesting about her, anyways.

He was lying too, after all.

_"'I love you,'" _she scoffed mentally. _Yeah, right. Liar._

"…nothing," he said finally.

"Yeah, okay," Sakuno turned on her heel to stalk away when he grabbed her wrist.

She winced. "Ano … could you let go, please?"

His eyes bored into hers.

"Take off your coat," he ordered.

Sakuno blushed hotly. "W-what? Why?" she stammered. He wanted her to _strip_? Uh, _no way_!

"Just do it."

"I-I don't have to do what you say," she snapped.

"Really? Then, please indulge me. Just what the _hell_ are you thinking, wearing a _thick, winter jacket_ in the middle of July?" he raised an eyebrow coolly.

"What I wear doesn't concern you," Sakuno retorted.

"You're hiding something." Those piercing eyes …

"N-no, I'm not," she shook her head.

"Liar. If you're not hiding something, then it's okay to take off your jacket, right? I'm not asking you to go around naked," he challenged.

Sakuno reddened. "F-fine!"

_How did he know?_

She pulled her hand from his grip and tugged open the long coat she had borrowed from Mika.

_I wonder how he'll react …_

"What the _fuck_?!"

* * *

He was so _not_ expecting that.

Sakuno visibly flinched at his choice of words.

Ryoma ignored it. He was furious. He was beyond all rational reasoning.

"Where the _fuck_ did you get all those?" he growled dangerously.

He took two strides front and touched her cheeks gently. She shivered and he frowned.

"Does it hurt?" he softened his voice to a degree.

"A-a little," she cringed. He trailed his hand down her collarbone, examining the crimson cuts and deep, purple bruises imprinted on her formerly unmarred skin.

"When did this happen?" his voice was brittle and curt.

He checked her legs and arms, not daring to estimate the damage on her stomach and back.

"L-last night," she replied quietly.

"Why?"

"B-because I-I m-met y-you."

"_What?!_"

* * *

That was the end of his tolerance.

Ryoma lifted her up bridal-style, carrying her gently as he strode swiftly towards his home.

"W-where are we going?" she faltered as she clung to him.

"My home," he answered tersely.

As soon as he reached the temple where he lived with his family, he kicked open the door and trampled to his room, paying no attention to the perplexed looks of his parents (well, his mother anyway. Nanjirō was smirking).

He laid Sakuno lightly on his bed, a brief, "stay here," before slipping out the door.

Sakuno gazed at the door he closed behind him in shock.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Seishonen?" his father watched him carefully as he slipped on his shoes.

"Yes," Ryoma replied brusquely.

"Be careful," Rinko Echizen warned as she watched her son turn to them with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Hn."

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I'm going to handle this alone," he answered briskly, but he sent them a small smirk. "I'll be fine. Take care of Sakuno." And then he was gone.

Rinko sighed, wondering when her son had become a man of principle.

"What happened anyways?" she asked absentmindedly, picking up the first-aid kit on the counter and making her way to Ryoma's bedroom.

"No idea," Nanjirō followed her. For once, his eyes were serious. "You think she'll be okay?"

They both gazed at the pigtailed girl who lay on Ryoma's bed, eyes closed, deeply unconsciousness.

"She probably passed out from exhaustion," Rinko remarked, sitting on the bed beside the young lady, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes fondly.

"Poor girl," she said softly. "Look at all those wounds!"

Nanjirō nodded. "This is a severe violation. I hope Seishonen knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does," Rinko said reassuringly, returning her gaze back on the sleeping woman.

"After all, Sakuno Kobayashi is the only one whom he'd be willing to sacrifice everything for."

"Exactly how we raised him," the older male grinned.

"Not like you, I hope," his wife glared at him as she began to bathe Sakuno's body with cream and antibiotics before wrapping her arms with gauze bandages.

Nanjirō chortled and Rinko rolled her eyes.

"In all sincerity, though, they should be prosecuted," he said gravely.

"They should," she agreed, eyes flashing with anger.

"Sakuno should've been with us from the start."

* * *

Ryoma was fuming. Livid. Crazy, with worry and anger.

He was fucking pissed.

He stormed into the Kobayashi domestic without a single knock, slamming open the door and glaring at the man from the threshold.

"Who the fuck are'ya?!" the man yelled with slurring words.

"Your worst enemy," Ryoma growled with a dark smirk.

The old man's eyes widened as the Prince of Tennis closed in on him forebodingly.

_Oh, this was going to be __**good**__._

* * *

"Sakuno."

_Someone was calling her._

"Sakuno."

_Who is it …?_

"Sakuno."

_Leave me alone,_ she murmured. _Tired. Need sleep._

"Sakuno, please! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open.

A figure loomed over her and she fell back, panting.

"Ry-Echizen-san," she murmured, blinking jadedly.

She struggled to focus on her surroundings. "W-where am I?"

Ryoma frowned.

"Ryoma."

"W-what?" Sakuno was confused. What was the point of him calling his own name? Her brain was too tired to catch up, anyways.

"Ryoma," he repeated.

"What are you talking about?" she said resignedly.

"Call me Ryoma," he commanded.

"Okay," she said drowsily. "Ryoma."

He smiled. She liked it. She liked how his eyes brightened into a shade of gold, how his face turned boyish instead of the usual cool, adult-like air he held. It was nice.

"I like your smile," she murmured, only half-aware of what she was saying.

Ryoma's cheeks reddened, caught by surprise.

It took Sakuno a moment to realize he was blushing. She lifted an arm with some difficulty and touched his face lightly.

"It's over, Sakuno," he said softly.

_What …? Oh …_

A large smile split through her face. She was fully conscious, now.

"Thank you, Ryoma."

_Finally, she was at peace._

Her hand fell to her side. Her eyes closed.

Ryoma's eyes widened in panic.

"S-Sakuno? Sakuno!"

* * *

Ryoma was in a state of utmost terror.

It ripped into his heart, leaving him shaken and, for the first time, scared.

_Please,_ he begged silently. _Please, let her live. _

_Kami-sama, I'm lost without her. _

_Kanojo watashi no hikaridesu. Onegai … Kanojo o tasukeru. _

**_She is my light. Without her, I am lost. Please … save her._**

"Sakuno …!"

* * *

After Ryoma had stormed back from his 'trip' from the Kobayashi household, grinning maliciously, his heart stopped in his chest when he found his house surrounded by medics and police cars.

_"What the hell happened?!"_ he'd yelled as he rushed over to one of the ambulance cars, red and blue flashes blinding him momentarily before his eyesight cleared and his eyes widened.

_"No,"_ Ryoma had whispered in horror. _"No, no, no! This isn't how it's supposed to go!"_ He fell to his knees and shook his head.

_"Please, Sakuno! Open your eyes!"_ he'd begged, gazing at the silent girl who lay, eyes closed, small smile, hands folded over her chest, as if – no. Never!

_"Sir, please step away from the patient. She is in critical condition and needs to be taken to the hospital immediately,"_ one of the paramedics had ordered him, gently pushing him aside before wheeling the pale pigtailed girl into the ambulance.

Ryoma could only stare in shock.

_"Ryoma?"_ he'd barely felt it when his mother knelt in front of him and took him by the shoulders. He was frozen, unable to move.

_"Ryoma?"_

_"W-what happened?"_ the Prince of Tennis finally managed to ask with a cracked voice.

_"She's unconscious, Seishonen. Her actual state is unknown at the moment, but it's serious. She needs medical treatment right away."_ Nanjirō had said quietly, looking completely sombre. _"It seems all the pain and exhaustion finally took its toll on her."_

_"We had no idea. We thought it was merely physical wounds, but …," _Rinko had said hopelessly.

_"I have to see her,"_ Ryoma'd whispered.

And so he had. They'd hurried to the hospital, Ryoma shouted at his father to step on it. And so he saw her. Talked to her. Briefly, before Sakuno had collapsed again at the hospital. Nurses and doctors had come pouring in as he simply sat there in total silence.

_"I'm sorry, Echizen-san, but at this time, will you please step outside? Sakuno Kobayashi is in critical condition. We will inform you when she is once again stable,"_ Dr Fey had told him as he was jostled out the door, Sakuno rushed into the ER.

Which now brings us to the current. The entire Tennis team and everyone close to Ryoma and Sakuno had arrived at the hospital soon after. Except his father, who said he had urgent business to attend to. Ryoma couldn't find it in himself to be mad at him. He was tired, drained of energy. And so they sat. And waited.

* * *

**A/N:** TBC ...

This is, to some extent, AU, so please mind some of the setting changes and character absences (Tomoka and Horio do no appear in the story at all).

Yeah, so I'll be updating this fic sometime tomorrow. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry, but I'll only be adding bits and pieces everyday, because, honestly, I'm buried in work. But don't worry~ It'll be completed (main story) soon! Probably this weekend or next Monday. Please continue to R&R! Thanks ^^ When I _do_ finish the main story, this fic will be marked as _Completed_, but the Epilogue will be up soon!

P.S: Don't worry guys. Sakuno-chan will most certainly _not_ die. I hate death fics (no offence), since I really am not a fan of tragedies. Lol.

_I SHALL BE COMING BACK AND EDITING THIS FIC_ (after I finish posting the entire thing xP).

As always, comments, questions, concerns, please PM me.

RyoSaku4ever (:

~Yuu-chan (IntertwinedRoses)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Tennis No Oujisama does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the author, producers, characters or whatnot. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I only own my imagination, the story and plot.

**A/N:** I'm back! Finally! I've been on haitus for more than a month (I'm really sorry about that!), but I _finally_ found some time to work on my fanfics!

**_****Important Notice:_**So I know I've mentioned (a lot of times) that I was only going to make this as a two-shot, but seeing as my schedule is freakishly packed with assignments, lectures, projects and exams, I honestly don't have that much time. I've decided that this story will be a **four-shot**, including the Epilogue. I'll be updating soon! Love your reviews! Please continue to read my work! I promise this fic will be finished soon.

I will also be adding a lemon (as per to many requests). It's nothing _too_ graphic, and you can skip it if you would like. You'll still understand the story if you do.

My writing isn't exactly at its best at the moment (yes, I'm messing up on a lot of grammar), and I sincerely apologize. My creative juices haven't been flowing for a while now. Relationship issues. Sucks. But I'll be coming back to re-edit my work once I complete it!

__Please R&R! No flames.

* * *

**Watashi No Hikari: Part Two - Love is War**

* * *

_"Nee, Ryoma-kun, do you ever think about getting married?"_

_Ryoma frowned. What the hell was the silly girl blabbing about now?_

_"Well, have you ever at least thought about it?"_

_Sakuno tilted her head slightly, her reddish-brown orbs startling clear, as she gazed at him, deep in thought._

_"I don't know …," Ryoma replied slowly. "I never really thought about it, I guess."_

_"Tennis," Sakuno said knowingly._

_He shrugged and pulled his white Fila cap down, covering the small blush that had formed on his cheeks._

_"What about you?" he asked suddenly, looking back up._

_Sakuno laughed lightly._

_"Of course I have," she answered honestly. "But it's never going to happen."_

_"Why not?" Ryoma asked._

_"I can never leave," she said mysteriously, with a sad smile. "These chains can never be broken."_

_Ryoma's brows furrowed. "What?"_

_"Never mind," she shook her head ruefully. "You wouldn't care anyways."_

_Ryoma was confused. What the hell was that girl blabbing about now?_

He was stupid. So, so stupid back then. How could he have not realized sooner? If he had, none of this would've happened! Sakuno would be here, with him, _alive_ and breathing.

"Don't lose hope yet," there was slight pressure on his back as Inui patted him gently.

Ryoma shook his head. "She's not dead," he said softly. "She _won't_ die!" The distraught tennis prodigy clenched his fist and buried his face in his arms. He sat, stone-still, on the hard, plastic chairs of the hospital waiting lounge.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Momo whispered quietly to Eiji, but Ryoma could hear every word they said. His ears were sharply attuned to his surroundings, waiting, with bated breath, for her verdict.

Before Eiji could shush him, however, Ryoma whirled around, golden eyes flashing.

"Of course she'll make it! Don't fuck with me! Don't spit out crap like you know shit about her! She's strong!" he spat furiously.

The whole Seigaku tennis team was shocked. _Ryoma Echizen,_ _swearing_? ("Well, okay, Ochibi tends to swear when he's pissed, but still. Over a _girl_? Never thought I'd see the day," Momo snickered.)

Rinko rested a hand on her son's shoulder placidly. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed.

Ryoma sank back down on his chair, shoulders tense as he stared at the ground.

"Gomen," he muttered finally.

"We understand, Echizen," unexpectedly, it was Takashi who spoke up. "We love her, too. She _will_ make it."

Even Fuji nodded in agreement. "She's tough. She lasted against Kuro," his eyes appeared, like frozen ice, as they glittered dangerously for a moment before he smiled again, "for ten years, and she survived, right? She wouldn't let something like this get to her."

"That's correct," Inui nodded, opening his book. "87% she'll live, Echizen."

Ryoma still found himself wretched with worry, however, at the prospect of living without her, despite the team's best effort in cheering her up.

Needless to say, there was still a 13% chance she'll … she'll …!

The tennis prince swallowed thickly. No, he wouldn't think of that.

"She'll be okay," Momo said kindly, patting his head.

Normally, Ryoma would snap at him and smooth out his usually already-ruffled hair before chasing him with tennis balls, but this time, he settled for a simple, "thank you."

_Onegai … Sakuno ..._

* * *

Sometimes, Ryoma would absentmindedly wonder as he sat back in his seat during class, during breaks in between tennis practices, even during his short nap times, before he drifted off into sleep. Wonder about _her_ …

_What was her favourite colour? What was her favourite food? Her favourite subject? _

There was so much about her that he didn't know.

_Why does she look so sad? Why does she put on a fake smile every day? Why does she constantly occupy my thoughts?_ What was it about her that captured him so?

Her gentle smile? Kind heart? Beautiful personality? The strong will of her heart?

_If I were given one more chance … just one … I would be everything she needs. I would take the chance to get to know her … to be everything she would ever wish for._

_I would fulfill her dreams. _

_I would take her away in my arms._

_Ride away in the sunset. _

_She would be my Princess and I her Prince._

_That would be our __**happy ending**__. _

Ryoma gritted his teeth and stood, pacing.

"Ryoma, please. That's very irritating," Rinko objected.

"I don't care," he snapped, glaring daggers at his mother.

She stared at him, completely unsurprised. "Ryoma …"

He relaxed slightly. "Gomen, Okaa-san," he apologized stiffly.

Rinko sighed and shook her head. "It's understandable," she replied, giving him a look that said, "_I'm-letting-you-off-this-time-but-only-because-I-k now-how-much-she-means-to-you_."

He gave her a curt nod of thanks.

They were the only two left in the hospital waiting lounge. The rest of the Seigaku tennis team had headed to the nearest sushi store to buy them dinner.

Nanjirō was nowhere to be seen. Rinko had attempted to call him many times, but all calls reached his voicemail automatically. They all speculated at his mysterious disappearance ("Especially during this time!" his wife had exclaimed in dismay). Yes, it was indeed strange, but Ryoma paid no attention to his baka Oyaji, nor where he had gone, since he was used to his father vanishing at odd times.

"We're back!"

Ryoma ignored the upbeat yet sullen tones of his sempais returning from their little shopping spree and continued pacing, counting under his breath.

Rinko leapt from her seat, greeting them with a small smile, glad for something to do.

"Nee, Echizen, don't you want some?" Eiji offered the distracted tennis prodigy a bento, but Ryoma simply shook his head.

The red-haired player eyed him doubtfully but stepped back anyways.

No point in the blowing up the already-at-the-edge-of-his-sanity star.

Just as they had begun to dig into their food, the ER light blinked.

Ryoma's head shot up.

The door opened.

They froze.

"She's alive."

* * *

**A/N:** _TBC ..._

Yes, I realized that this chapter is very short compared to the first one, but I hope you enjoy reading it all the same.

Oh that's right: I recently remembered that many of you might not have actually read _Prince of Tennis_, or any Japanese short novels/manga/anime at all, so would you guys like me to add the Japanese Honorifics translations? Leave a comment/review if you would, or PM me.

Thanks, and until next time,

~ Yuu-chan (IntertwinedRoses)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis No Ojousama does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story from here on is purely from my own imagination.

**A/N:** Finally! Completed! Well, there's also going to be a Epilogue, but just ignore that for now.

RyoSaku forever! There's not much to say about this chapter, except that there's a small lemon near the end.

The **XXXXXXXXX** marks the beginning of it. You may skip it if you'd like. The story before that is basically the end, but the lemon contains some dialogue that (kind of) clears up how they live "happily ever after."

So, without further ado ...

Enjoy!

Please R&R!

**Warning: This fic contains some coarse language and sexual implications. Read to your own discretion. **

* * *

**Watashi No Hikari: Part 3 - The Happy End**

* * *

One could've been forgiven for mistaking the scene to being a funeral. It was, after all, extremely quiet. But it wasn't. Instead, it was a reunion … a sweet reunion for the two lovers.

The rest of the Seigaku tennis team and Rinko stood outside, waiting patiently, giving him all the time he needed … and boy, did he.

He approached her bed cautiously, both not wanting to wake her and wanting to shake her, to yell at her, asking her why she would do this to him. His every thought consumed by her.

"Sakuno," he murmured, gazing down at the beautiful brunette who lay peacefully on the white hospital bed, chest rising and falling with every breath, hands folded on her stomach, serene smile on her face …

The heart monitor beeped steadily at the side, and Ryoma unconsciously held his breath. He kneeled by her side and slowly reached a trembling hand to brush away stray strands of silky brown hair.

Her fingers twitched.

"Sakuno," he said again. "Sakuno …"

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Please," he whispered almost desperately. He was so close, after all …

Her eyes shot open.

* * *

_Someone's calling me._

"Sakuno."

_Again? But it's so calm here … don't wanna return …_

"Sakuno." This time, it was a new voice, gentle and strong.

_Who is it …?_

"It's time to wake up," it said.

_Why? But I like it here … _

"You must return," it whispered.

_Don't wanna remember, she murmured._

"Return to the ones you love," the voice said softly, gradually growing louder.

_Love? But I don't have anyone left …_

"Remember," it urged. "Remember!"

"**Sakuno!**"

_Ryoma!_

She opened her eyes, only to stare back at familiar, beautifully bewitching, golden ones.

She was still sleepy, but her mind was fully conscious. Her eyes roamed slowly across the owner of the eyes' face. Angular cheeks that long lost its boyish features, straight nose, the wonderfully tousled hair that looked like it'd been run through with a hand many times, the shadows under his eyes, the plush lips she had the honour of tasting … though his expression was curiously blank.

She brought a shaking hand up to touch his face, marvelling at the soft yet hard texture. He reached a hand and touched her own on his cheek, gripping it hard.

"Sakuno," he breathed.

"Ryoma," she whispered.

Suddenly, he broke out into a tired yet ecstatic smile. The first she'd seen in a long time, and she caught her breath.

There were no words needed, really. They conveyed their thoughts, emotions, through their gaze.

_Tadaima, _her liquid, chocolate brown ones seem to say.

_Okaeri, _his warm, golden ones seem to whisper.

_I'm home._

_Welcome back._

* * *

Ryoma could hardly believe his eyes.

_She's alive! _A part of him was exhilarated, thrilled that she'd returned to him. He showed a fragment of that happiness to her, for he didn't want to scare her. The knowledge of the immense his desire and need for her was frightening, even to him.

He wasn't sure if forever was what she wanted.

_Damn you!_ The other part of him was angry. How dare she put him, the great Ryoma Echizen, in the place of a love-struck teenager, a puddle of worried goo?! And the way she was treated just made him want to punch the living daylights out of that Kuro douche. But he wasn't angry at her. How could he be? He was livid because he had failed. He hadn't been able to protect her like he'd promised. _And for that, he would have to spend the next thousand lifetimes to make it up to her. _He'd never let anything hurt her. _Never again_.

Ryoma drank in the sight of his princess. Glittering coffee-brown eyes stared back at him with unshed tears, her hair tangled, body weak and plastered with bandages, but she was gorgeous in his eyes. And he was utterly and completely, head-over-heels in love with her.

Now the only question was, _is she?_ But he'd deal with that later. At the moment, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his embrace, and never let her go … and he intended to do just that.

Without warning, his arms shot out and tugged at her sides. Sakuno tried to sit up, but winced when the wound on her stomach throbbed.

"Don't move," Ryoma said softly. He stood up from his previous stance on the floor and leaned over her bed.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stammered, the recognizably cute blush donning her face once more. He liked making her flustered. She was so very cute. And oh, how easy it was.

Ryoma mentally slapped himself. _Echizen, enough with the sappy crap,_ he scolded himself. He groaned inwardly. Just what had this pigtailed girl done to him? He'd never thought much of people, much less the female gender, but Sakuno … man, had she turned his life upside down. But he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide. Ryoma usually wasn't this straightforward …

"It's all your fault," he murmured, ignoring her question, when he finally had her in an awkward yet comfortable embrace.

"M-me? What did I do?" she asked in surprise.

"I can't help but think of you," Ryoma whispered, bringing his lips to brush near her ear, and she shivered. His lips curved into a smirk.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she reprimanded him, though she felt lightheaded, overwhelmed with emotions.

"You fill my thoughts every second of every day," he continued, nipping her earlobe, pressing a kiss on her collarbone. A breathy moan escaped her mouth and she instantly burned in embarrassment. Ryoma growled. He felt his blood rush south. Oh, how he loved the sounds she made …

He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her the elegant curve of her unscarred neck, down to her cleavage. She arched her back slightly, and her hands shot up to grip his emerald locks.

"Kiss me," she whispered, voice barely audible, but he heard it anyways.

He lifted his head up to search her gaze. His eyes darkened when he found what he'd been looking for this entire time—acceptance. Ryoma dove for her mouth, kissing, licking, biting. She responded with equal vigour. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip, asking, no, _demanding_ entrance, and she parted her pink lips eagerly. He plunged in and explored her warm caverns roughly, groaning when he tasted her unique cherry blossoms-and-roses scent that was purely Sakuno.

She was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Of _pleasure_. It was the first time someone had truly shown her passion.

"Stop," Ryoma growled in between kisses. "Stop," _kiss_, "tempting," _kiss,_ "me," _kiss,_ "Sakuno!"

"Mhmm?" she murmured, not wanting to stop yet realizing the situation may be something they were diving into too fast.

With enormous effort, Ryoma broke away from her, panting. The look on her face didn't help. Her eyes were half-lidded, auburn coloured orbs filled with lust, lips gleaming with wetness … Damn, looked like his hard-on wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

"We have to stop," he said regretfully.

Sakuno took a few deep breaths before refocusing her gaze on him, trying to push down her new-found desire.

"But what if we didn't have to?" she whispered. She was as shocked as he was by her own question. She meant it, though.

"You freed me, Ryoma. Maybe you don't want me the way I want you, but …," she trailed off.

Ryoma's eyes widened. Did she just say that she _wanted him?_ Hell, it was her first time calling him by his first name by initiative alone and not by his usual urging.

"Sakuno? Did you just say what I thought you just said?" he said in disbelief.

She looked down. "A-ano … n-never mind, R-Ryoma-kun."

Oh, _fuck no_.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

_"Sakuno I love you."_

She gasped. His eyes were determined, and she searched for any signs of a lie. She found none, however, and was totally astonished.

"Y-you do?" she squeaked.

Ryoma nodded firmly. "I do."

"But … I know this is probably coming to you pretty quick, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but even so, I—"

She shut him up with a kiss. Although he knew she meant it to be chaste, he just couldn't help himself. She was just so damn alluring! She had finally risen to a sitting position, and he tilted her head to gain better access, kissing her fervently.

"Sakuno!" he burst out when he finally ripped himself away from her.

"Sorry," she gasped, but her eyes twinkled.

"After," he promised, a large smirk threatening to escape.

Sakuno didn't doubt it. She couldn't wait, either. After all … with the dangers all over … she could finally live her life the way she wanted to.

Happily. Peacefully. With love.

_With Ryoma_.

"We should probably let them in now," Sakuno said, abruptly remembering that Ryoma hadn't come alone.

He sighed. "Do we have to?" he pouted. She smiled and patted his cheeks. "Yes, Ryoma. As much as I'd like to be with you alone, I need to thank them all first."

He frowned. "But don't worry. We'll have time to spend together," she added before he could open his mouth. He smiled. "Yes," he agreed, gazing at her warmly. "We have eternity together."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"How long were you planning to keep this on, _Ryoma_?" Sakuno purred, tugging at his pants, undoing his belt with practised ease, hands brushing across the _very_ noticeable bulge in his boxers, giggling when he groaned.

"Saku_noo_," he gasped as she wrapped a hand around his cock, thumb gently rubbing the top of the mushroomed head. She leaned forward, breath skimming across his erection. He moaned hoarsely, and nearly growled in frustration when she instead pressed a kiss on his inner thigh.

"Damn, enough teasing," he snarled, but his head dropped onto the pillow again when she flexed her hand around him and stroked him a few times, marveling at the soft yet extremely hard texture, and Ryoma thrust into her hand frantically.

"No? But you know you like it," she drawled with an enticing smile before licking her lips and going down on Ryoma as far as she could.

Ryoma cried out, his hands fisting at her long, glossy brown hair. Sakuno's graceful fingers played with his balls, rolling them between her hands as she continued sucking on his arousal. She was the only person who could make him melt like he did.

He clenched his teeth, trying in vain to stay still, but the feel of Sakuno's innocent mouth on his length was too much. His knuckles turned white as he felt his stomach tighten, and he couldn't help but thrust even deeper into her hot mouth.

He panted as Sakuno released him with a pop and kissing the tip before tracing a finger down his cock.

"_Sa-ku-no_," he breathed, struggling to regain his strength from her actions. She watched him with a mischievous smile lingering on her lips.

"You know, Ryoma," she whispered, sucking on her finger lusciously, before removing it and gliding it down her body, a trail of wet saliva gleaming in the afternoon sun—

"Fuck it," he cursed. His lover was a pure minx. A teaser. Damn if he knew where the hell she learned those tricks, but fuck did they turn him on. Ryoma flipped them around, all but throwing her onto their king-sized bed. Her body bounced slightly from the impact and her legs fell open.

Sakuno reached up and pulled her partner down, kissing him harshly. Ryoma gripped his erection, positioning himself at her hot entrance. His arms surrounded her, creating a human cage as he bit her pink nipples and sunk deep into her.

Sakuno gasped at both the sensations combined; her back arched off the mattress and she grasped his jade locks, tugging at them insistently.

Ryoma smirked as he continued lavishing her breasts, one hand molding on, tweaking the nipple, the other licking and sucking the other.

"_Haa … _aah," Sakuno moaned. He slid back out slowly before slamming back into her. She bit back a scream as he ground into her. He moved up from her tits to nip at the junction of her shoulder and collarbone. She knew there would probably be more than just a few hickeys the next morning, but at the moment, she couldn't conjure up a coherent thought.

She mewled, as he drew out again and slammed back. She sobbed, fist clenching tighter at his hair as she writhed, drowning in pleasure and love.

"Kiss me," Ryoma demanded harshly. She brought her head up, attacking his lips with her own. He sucked on her tongue, hands squeezing her breasts roughly.

"Come with me," he groaned. His cock was throbbing and the coil in his stomach seemed to grow tighter.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno cried out as her walls clamped down hard onto his arousal.

"Sakuno!" He moaned, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, the heavenly sensation of her _hot, tight_ pussy clenching his cock was too much to handle.

They both exploded in euphoria of pleasure, screaming out their releases before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

Ryoma rolled onto his back, dragging the covers and placing it over their bodies, turned his head towards Sakuno lazily, a satisfied smirk adorning his lips.

He threw an arm over her and drew her closer to him. Sakuno yawned and snuggled closer, sighing happily.

"You're just so damn tempting, you know that?" Ryoma murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm," she hummed, smiling, her eyes remained close.

"I love you, Sakuno," he told her, his usual stoic gaze warm and inviting.

"I love you too, Ryoma," she blinked drowsily before reaching up and kissing him lightly. "Now sleep."

"Sleep? We still have," he glanced at the table clock sitting on the table next to him, "around five hours to kill before my next tennis match," he smirked arrogantly.

Sakuno groaned. "Ryoma! Honestly, you're never satiated," she grumbled.

He grinned and licked her nose. "That's because I have a large appetite," he murmured, hands already wandering.

"Ryom_aa_," Sakuno complained breathily, body reacting to his touch as her nipples erected. _Damn treacherous body. __**It**__ doesn't know that I actually need sleep._ Though she had to admit; she wasn't against it. She was very welcoming, actually. For she, too, burned with an unquenchable desire for him.

"C'mon, _Sa-ku-no_," Ryoma whispered, breath hot against her neck. He was already pressing kissing down her body.

She sighed, unable to contain her delight.

"Okay," she finally relented. "But if I'm tired for work tomorrow, I'm blaming you," she warned, but the small smile on her face ruined the threatening affect.

"Mhmm."

Suddenly, her mouth was _very_ busy. Occupied by his own, of course.

The room was once again filled with moans and groans, the bed shifting under their weight and activity.

Life couldn't be any better for Ryoma and Sakuno Echizen.

After all …

_Kuro was gone, out of their lives forever. _

_Sakuno had finally found her Prince Charming._

_Ryoma had finally found his light. _

_So maybe they had a rough start. _

_The journey was important … as was the end results. _

_So what if it took forever? At least they were content. _

_Because this … this was their __**happily ever after**__. _

* * *

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this fic, although I wouldn't say it was one of my best ones, it was fun to write.

The Epilogue will be published sometime the week after, and will hopefully clear up some situations of the ending, since I hadn't really explained it much in this one. This "End" was simply for Ryoma and Sakuno. Their reunion. The next (and last) chapt will talk about how they got to that stage. Especially since Sakuno was at a very fragile state.

Sorry if the lemon sucked. Hey, I tried. Not the best, but I hope it somewhat pleased you guys.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews! They make my day :)

Please R&R, comment or PM me for future suggestions on other fics, or areas to improve on.

Thanks!

~Yuu-chan (IntertwinedRoses)


End file.
